Tuberculosis is a devastating disease that affects worldwide about 100 million people and causes nearly 2 million deaths annually, making it one of leading causes of infectious disease mortality. It has been estimated that a third of all humans are infected with latent Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb). Moreover, Mtb has become increasingly resistant to available antibiotics. Therefore, identifying new targets for drug development (i.e. enzymes that are essential for viability of Mtb) and developing selective inhibitors of their function is critical if we are to conquer this devastating disease. Ideal targets for drug development should be enzymes essential for bacterial viability that differ in physicochemical properties and specificity from those present in humans.